fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Flame Icejin
Flame Icejin (フリーザ の 火: Flame Icejin, Furiza no Ka(literally "Fire of Frieza") is a fanfiction anime by LDEJRuff. It mainly focuses on the former Icejin tyrant who was once the main antagonist of season three of Dragon Ball Z, Frieza Cold (フリーザ・コルド, Furiza Korudo). It combines the worlds of certain cartoon shows such as The Powerpuff Girls, The Lion King's Timon and Pumbaa, Taz-Mania, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Rugrats and its sequel series All Grown Up!, and others. Plotline Mr. Friend's Revenge The story began in "Mr. Friend's Revenge" when Armadillamingkat Berkowitz, his sister Meersnakeskin (mutant son and daughter of Timon Berkowitz and Tatiana), and Warratduck Smith (mutant son of Pumbaa Smith), have come from the future to warn their parents, Taz Devil, The Powerpuff Girls, The Rowdyruff Boys, Tommy Pickles and his cousin Angelica, Chuckie Finster, and Frieza Cold about Mr. Friend (who was first mentioned in the Rugrats episode "The Mysterious Mr. Friend") and his monsterous new form. Most of the team had fought against this monsterous toy, but most of them died after they attempted to do so. That made Frieza very mad and he ran to the battlefield to stop him. Tommy informed Frieza that the only way to stop him were to take his batteries out, which was done after Mr. Friend was punched by Timon and Taz. After Mr. Friend's defeat, the teammates who gave their lives in the battle were resurrected by Frieza's discovered power--Icejin tears. Little did the battlers know that a mysterious young boy had watched the battle through a giant screen TV. As Frieza was about to leave, Armadillamingkat insisted him to stay in The City of Townsville's forest, and he quickly accepted. That made Bubbles (who fell in love with Frieza) very happy. Later, Frieza was accepted into Townsville as an honorary Powerpuff member, given a gold medal. The young boy revealed himself as JRuff, and has told the team that three of them (Taz, Timon, and Frieza) have the powers of Water, Earth, and Fire. And on the night of the ceremony, Armadillamingkat, Meersnakeskin, and Warratduck were sent back to the future. Little did anyone know that Frieza's father, King Korudo Cold (コルド大王, Korudo Daiō) had warned Earth that he was to rule the universe. The History of Armadillamingkat, Edo no Rebasu, and Wolf's Quest Within the three months after the defeat of Mr. Friend, Timon and Tatiana were married, and their children were created, along with Warratduck, in a lab on Mook Island. Then the Powerpuff Girls, with the help of Frankie Foster, who helps take care of the imaginary friends at, and cleans at Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, and JRuff, had to rescue an imaginary friend named Eduardo Jose Valerosa and save him from death, with the addition of resurrecting their sister Bunny. Eduardo was under the care of the Powerpuff Girls' family for a week before reuniting with his older brother, an imaginary werewolf who can speak Italian, Spanish and English named Leonardo Pedro Valerosa, in the forest and returning to Foster's. Sometime later, Eduardo returned to the forest and met Frieza there. The imaginary minotaur showed the Icejin the tour of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends a little later on. One day later, Eduardo was joined into Frieza's group, for he has the power of Ice. Soon the four, along with Blossom, Rowdyruff Boy Brick, Armadillamingkat and JRuff, were turned into wolves, thanks to Armadillamingkat's birth power of transformation. The eight wolves were sent to the future (the post-appocoliptic time in Wolf's Rain) to survive for forty-eight hours. There, they experienced the same help in the form of animals, like in Balto II: Wolf Quest, and fought Lord Darcia III (who was summoned by King Cold). Unfortunately, all he had to get from them was their blood after scratching them. Wounded, the wolves met up with Kiba, Tsume, Hige, Toboe and Cheza the flower maiden (in human form) and were healed, including Hige (due to the fact that he was injured by Lady Jaguara). The wolves spent a night with them, and were brought back to the present the next day. It turns out that Mac, Bloo, Wilt, Coco, Bubbles, Buttercup, Boomer, Butch, Meersnakeskin, Warratduck, and Pumbaa were waiting for their return, and they experienced their transformation back into their normal forms. Leonardo thanked Frieza for taking care of them. Back at Foster's, Eduardo was given a new belt buckle, and was invited to a pool party. In outer space, King Cold thanked Darcia for his deeds and has the blood he desires for his upcoming plan. The Episodes (including miniseries', so far) * Mr. Friend's Revenge * "The History of Armadillamingkat" A comic made by LDEJRuff that takes place during Armadillamingkat's birth, based on the Timon and Pumbaa episode "Monster Massachusetts" * Edo no Rebasu (エド の リバース, literally "Ed's Rebirth"): A miniseries consisting of episodes "Eduardo Lives", "A Family that Plays Together Stays Together" and "Brothers Reunited" * Wolf's Quest Upcoming Episodes * The Return of Mr. Friend and the Revenge of the Orichalcos * Payback * Like Father, Unlike Son * Furiza no Rebasu (フリーザ の リバース Literally "Frieza's Rebirth"): A miniseries consisting of two-parter "Judgement Day" and "Prophecy" * Journey (an eight chapter event that will add two new members into the team) * Royal Duel * Full Metal Minotaur * Imaginary Friend vs. Homunculus * Wolf's Quest: Phase Two * The Brave Warrior: Leomon Returns * Coco's New Friend: LadyLeomon * Buttercup's New Boyfriend: Eric Cartman from South Park * Enter Torentuff Animals West: A miniseries consisting of "The Former Toon Cop: Bonkers D. Bobcat", "Eduardo's Decision: Stay Behind as Torentuff West Leader" and "Defeat Dante: A New Leader Will Be Revealed" * Sorcerry: A five-part miniseries consisting of "Return of the Agrabanian Sorcerers: Jafar and Nesira's Resurrections", "A Mother-Son Pair, Morgain and Mordred le Fey", "An Ancient Battle Begins Again: Etrigan vs. Morgain", and two-parter "The End of a Battle: Who Will Win?" Upcoming Characters * Yugi Muto and Pharaoh Atem (who will gain the power of Heart) * Son Goku (who will gain the power of Wind) * Arcticat (an OC character and a samurai panther/Icejin who will gain the power of Blade) * Mace Windu (who has gained the power of immortallity in the Star Wars timeline, and is currently bearing the power of Darkness, although he's a good guy, and has also gained an Icejin form) * Tea Gardner * Joey Wheeler * Tristan Taylor * Alphonso Valejo Valerosa, an imaginary dragon and the younger brother of Leonardo and Eduardo * Cooler (who will train his little brother to "face the mirror" in "Payback") * Hikari "Kari" Kamiya * Takeru "T.K." Takaishi * Patamon * Gatomon * Teen Titans: A group of superheroes composed of Robin (Leader, Real name: Richard John "Dick" Grayson, Later known as Nightwing), Starfire (Tamaranian traslation: Koriand'r, alias: Kori Anders), Cyborg (Real name: Victor "Vic" Stone), Raven (alias Rachael Roth), and Beast Boy (formerly of the Doom Patrol, Real name: Garfield Logan) * Terra: a former member of the Teen Titans who didn't remember anything about having superpowers (after her "death" by being turned to stone and later "resurrection") until the eighth and final chapter of "Journey" ("Earth") (due to what the Time Trapper (who will also be in the final chapter of "Journey") did to her), and she would later rejoin the Titans, not as a main member, but as an honorary member who would think about being main member * Edward Elric (who has gained eternal youth, will be introduced in "Full Metal Minotaur" alongside his brother Alphonse, and will train Eduardo to be a better Alchemist) * Alphonse Elric (who, like Edward, will gain eternal youth) * The Torendark Animals (made from the blood of Frieza, Taz, Timon, Eduardo, Blossom, Brick, Armadillamingkat and JRuff, and consisting of the characters Odraude, Zirfae, Zap, Minto, Missle, Krab and JFurf) * HIM (from The Powerpuff Girls) * Venommyotismon (who will de-digivolve into Demidevimon on the same episode introduced in) * The Homunculi (which already consists of Envy and Gluttony, and will gain some new members, some of which will be resurrected: Claude Frollo (Lust), Nuka (Wrath), Asajj Ventress (Sloth), Demona (Pride), Ikra (Aku's female Alter-ego from Samurai Jack, Greed)) * The Parkies (a kid band from South Park, Colorado, which consists of members Kenny McCormick (on drums), Stan Marsh (lead vocalist), Wendy Testaburger (on keyboard), Kyle Broflovsky (electric guitarist and backup vocalist), Eric Cartman (bass guitarist and backup vocalist), and Butters Stotch (lighting assistance); their parents will also make cameo appearances; Cartman will later fall in love with Buttercup) * Bonkers D. Bobcat (a toon Bobcat who will take a long break from the Hollywood Police force and move to Townsville, he will get to wear two seasonal attires (for the Fall and Winter, he will wear his green sweatshirt with a black stripe, while in the Spring and Summer, he will just wear a pair of green shorts with a "B" on both sides) and will gain the element of Anthromorphism, being a member of Torentuff Animals West) * Fall-Apart Rabbit (a toon rabbit who will leave the FBI and still remain Bonkers' best friend, while Jitters A. Dog (who will be mentioned though not seen in the series) takes over Fall-Apart's assistance with agent Lucky Piquel; Fall-Apart will sound like Tom Kenny's portrayal of Dog from CatDog in Flame Icejin, and will gain the element of Clumziness, being a member of Torentuff Animals West) * Toots (Bonkers' pet horn (who acts like a dog), who will make brief appearances as long as Bonkers is in the series, though he will still hafta work with Lucky Piquel; he will still be voiced by Franklin Welker) * Lucky Piquel (an FBI agent, and one of Bonkers' previous partners, once had a hatred for toon-kind until he grew sort of attatched to Bonkers, he will investigate a mystery while traveling to Townsville on one occasion) * Miranda Wright (another previous partner of Bonkers', she still works for the police, but now in a different city (The City of Townsville), and will work alongside with Nina Valerosa; her nephew Timmy will be mentioned, though not seen in the series) * Fawn Deer (Bonkers' love interest and girlfriend) * Plusle and Minun (twin Pokémon sisters from the Hoenn region, they mostly act like cheerleaders with their Pom-Pom-acting paws, and they will gain the elements of Positive and Negative Energy, becoming members of Torentuff Animals West; they can also talk like Meowth of Team Rocket) * Ditto (a transformation Pokémon who will transform into anyone and anything it sees or thinks of, and was born with the element of Transformation, being a member of Torentuff Animals West; it can also talk) * Leomon (a Champion-level Digimon who was found by Eduardo as a Tsunomon, then he Digi-volved into Elecmon, and has trained until he Digi-volved into Leomon; he's the same Leomon who befriended the Digi-destined, and will gain the element of Bravery, being a member of Torentuff Animals West) * LadyLeomon (an OC character, an Ultimate-level Digimon, and Leomon's companion before his rivalry with Ogremon; she once lost a battle and was digitized back into a Digi-Egg in the Primary Village, but while she was looking for Leomon as a YukimiBotamon, Leomon was still looking for her until he thought she was gone forever; she will first be seen and found by Coco (who will then be leader of Torentuff Animals West with her upcoming element of Surprise) as a lost Nyaromon, then Digi-volved into Salamon (who has a branched Digivolution), and then Mesumon (another Digimon OC character whose name comes from the Japanese word for Lioness) and has trained until she Digi-volved into LadyLeomon; she will gain the element of Beauty, being member of Torentuff Animals West; after being found, Leomon will once again team up with her) * Jafar and Nasira (twin sorcerer siblings who were once powerful in the city of Agrabah; Jafar will be resurrected by the Homunculi, while Nasira will be resurrected by the Torendark Animals; once reunited, they will also gain eternal youth from another sorceress (Morgain le Fey) and become pretty much unstoppable, however they will lose occasionally) * Morgain le Fey and her son Mordred (A mother-son pair of immortal diabolical sorcerers of Arthurian legend; Mordred had broken the spell of eternal youth given by his mother and has gained eternal life (a reference to the JLU] episode "Kid Stuff"); and Morgain still has the ability to drain the youth out of mortals so she can retain her youth; Frieza faces them in a duel and they lose, but will eventually return to face more foes) * Jason Blood/Etrigan (an immortal human who protected Camelot in the olden times of merry old England; he was not born a human (a reference to his comic book alter-ego), yet he was summoned by Merlin to protect the innocent; he teams up with the Torentuff Animals and Torentuff Animals West occasionally to fight the sorcerer quartet, though he will become an honorary member of either team; he can change into his demon form by chanting the following incantation: ** "Yarva Demonicus Etrigan. Change, change the form of man. Free the prince forever damned. Free the might from fleshy mire. Boil the blood in heart of fire. Gone, gone the form of man, Rise the demon Etrigan!" Obtained Powers (so far) * Fire (Frieza Cold) * Water (Taz Devil) * Earth (Timon Berkowitz) * Ice (Eduardo Valerosa) Upcoming Powers * Heart (Yugi Muto) * Wind (Son Goku) * Light (JRuff) * Thunder (Bubbles) * Blade (Arcticat) * Darkness (Mace Windu) Note about the images used Most of the images were hosted by Photobucket.